


An Act of War

by pieceofshir



Series: Prank Wars [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prank Wars, back by the very popular demand of like 3 people, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofshir/pseuds/pieceofshir
Summary: After the first part of the step stool fic, when Dean and Cas decided to tinfoil Sam’s roomNow featuring some extra worldbuilding bc I thought that was just gonna be a one shot but I guess this will be it’s own universe
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Prank Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080491
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	An Act of War

“Are you sure he’s gone?”  
“He just texted, they won’t be back until tomorrow.”  
“He’s going to be furious.”  
“Scared, angel?”  
“In your dreams, Winchester.”  
“Alright then.” Dean smirked, holding up the tinfoil, “Let’s get to work.”  
——  
It took hours, especially with Miracle demanding near constant attention, but they passed the time with soft music and playful banter. Carefully, they made sure everything in Sam and Eileen’s room was covered in foil, from his bed to his underwear to his books to the ceiling fan. “Is this wise?” Cas asked suddenly, looking up at Dean from where he was stuffing Sam’s shoes. Dean smiled, hopping down from the chair he’d used to reach the fan. “‘Course it is.” He extended a hand toward Cas, pulling him to his feet. “It’s what he gets for leaving us alone. What did he think would happen?” He scoffed as Cas shot him a smirk. “Later, angel.” He promised with a wink. They took a few more minutes to make sure everything was right, before Dean finally let Cas tug him out of the bedroom because “Dean, you promised we’d bake a pie together tonight!” Dean laughed, letting Cas lead him to the kitchen. “And Netflix later.” He reminded him, “I downloaded The Good Place.” Cas clapped his hands in excitement, before beginning to rummage through the cabinets for the ingredients they’d need. Dean leaned against the counter, watching the former angel use the step stool to grab the kosher salt. He couldn’t believe that it had been over a year. A year since he’d fought his way through the Empty, since Cas had given up his grace for good, since Jack had defeated Chuck and left to learn what being human was all on his own.  
A year since Dean had asked Cas to stay, and a year since Cas agreed.  
“What’re you smiling about?” Cas asked, pulling Dean out of his thoughts. He pushed off the counter, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist. “You.” He whispered, leaning in so their noses were brushing. “I’m smiling about you.” Cas giggled, leaning up to kiss the tip of his nose. “You’re a sap.” He informed him. “Your sap.” Dean corrected, sealing their lips together.  
Cas hummed lightly, playing with the hairs on the back of Dean’s neck. “Dean, Miracle is watching.” He sighed as the other man began pressing kisses along his jaw, up to the little blue flower behind his ear, giving no mind to the puppy watching them intently. “Dean, pie.”  
“I’d take you over pie any day of the week.” Dean responded, nudging at him until Cas’ back hit the counter, and moving further down to kiss his neck. “You’re sweeter, too.” He muttered in between kisses, “Love you more. Love you most.”  
“Very cute.” Cas couldn’t ignore the flutter in his chest at how casually Dean could throw phrases like that around. A few years ago he felt lucky when Dean would just acknowledge that they were even friends. Now he quite literally had to pull Dean off of him so they could make his favorite food. He pulled the plug when he felt Dean’s hands begin to slide under his shirt. “Alright, alright.” He gave him a light shove, and felt the little butterflies again when Dean went easily. “Pie now.” He said. “But dessert later.” He added with a wink. Dean groaned, rolling his eyes. “I changed my mind.” He laughed, “That joke was so bad, I don’t think I want to sleep with you anymore.” Cas pulled out his phone, where he had a recipe for pecan pie bookmarked. “Alright then,” he shrugged, “So how about... we bake this pie, and then you can go watch T.V while I go to the bedroom and-”  
“Okay!” Dean cut him off with a laugh, “Lesson learned!” Cas sent him a smirk, handing him the phone. “Read.” He commanded, gently shooing Miracle out of the room, because he was sure at least half the ingredients would end up on the floor and the last thing they needed was an emergency trip to the vet. Dean sighed, looking down at the article. “2 Cups all purpose flour...”  
—————  
“We should do that more often.” Eileen said as she opened the door to the bunker. She turned to Sam, a half step behind her, carrying their bags. “Definitely.” He nodded, smiling down at her. They were halfway down the stairs when Sam froze, reaching out to stop Eileen. “Do you feel that?” He asked, looking around as if something was going to jump out at them. Eileen straightened, on high alert. “What is it?” She reached behind her, fingers curling around her gun. He shook his head, motioning for her to leave it. “Dean was in our room.” He said with certainty, and Eileen resisted the urge to laugh in his face. “You can feel that Dean was in our room?” Sam nodded, stepping in front of her and leading the rest of the way down the stairs. “And you don’t see how this is ridiculous, is that right?” She clarified, nearly bumping into him when he abruptly froze and turned around. “Look,” he glanced around worriedly, checking if anyone was listening despite the fact that it was past midnight and Dean and Cas were definitely sleeping. “You don’t know Dean like I do. He can be awful when he wants to be.” Eileen laughed, squeezing his arm. “Sam, your brother is 42.” She continued toward their bedroom, ignoring his protests. “He has a job, a dog, and he’s in a committed relationship. He’s grown up, what could he have possibly-” she froze in the doorway. “Oh.” She felt Sam’s chest rumble at her back, and was momentarily grateful that she couldn’t hear what he was saying, though she had a few good guesses. She felt him storm away, and quickly turned to chase him, catching up just as he threw the door to Dean and Cas’ room wide open. “What the fuck, you jerk?!” Sam demanded, flicking the light on. Miracle perked up, settling back down in his bed when he realized no one had food for him. “Bitch.” Dean mumbled, still mostly asleep. Cas just grunted, pushing his face further into Dean’s chest. “W’lcome h’me.” Dean said, cracked an eye open at them. “Hi, Cas.” Eileen said, hoping he could hear the apology in her voice at the brothers’ antics. “Hullo, Eileen.” Cas raised a hand slightly, “Did’ya like our gift?”  
Sam and Eileen exchanged a look. “Our?” She repeated. Sam huffed, grabbing her hand. “You’re gonna regret this.” He pointed an accusatory finger at them, before turning and dragging her back to their room, ignoring Dean and Cas’ screams for him to turn the light off.  
Once they were back in their room, they set to work clearing the bed so they could at least get some much needed rest. “How exactly are they going to regret this?” Eileen asked, tossing a ball of foil on to the ground and fluffing out her pillow. “I don’t know yet.” He grumbled, “Maybe I’ll dye Miracle blue.”  
“That dog has done nothing wrong to anyone ever, don’t you dare!” She laughed, reaching over to trace her fingers over his waist, where her favorite tattoo of his was covered by his shirt. “We’ll think of something.” She promised, ideas already forming in her head.


End file.
